Gaillard Saga
by Kaichi vg Love
Summary: (song fics) Olivier Gaillard se enfrasca en una búsqueda incansable para encontrar a sus hermanitos menores, pero cuando una fuerza misteriosa aparece, su búsqueda podría ser frustrada… al mismo tiempo Kai Toshiki se embarca en la búsqueda de su amado y mate (compañero) Aichi; desatando una serie de eventos que podrían revelar aquello que Olivier ha estado buscando.
1. El Peso del Mundo

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la Admi Ikaros **

**El peso del mundo**

_Mis hombros cargados por la eternidad  
>Acusan el paso del tiempo<br>El torso labrado por la tempestad  
>Subo a la merced del tiempo<br>Condenado a soportar el peso de la humanidad  
>Castigo cruel, ¿Puedo escapar? ¡No!<br>_

El siempre fue el ejemplo a seguir para sus pequeños hermanos, nunca se había preocupado por cometer algún error; dentro de su isla era difícil decir que cometería algún crimen. Él era el guardián de ese lugar, su nombre era Olivier Gaillard; así lo habían nombrado el humano y la diosa que le dieron la vida.

El había sido creado al igual que la primera mujer, Pandora, del barro y a diferencia de ella un fuego particular ya que su color era azul; algunos años después su madre descubrió que estaba embarazada. Después de que ella diera a luz, le pidió a el que se llevara lejos a sus 2 hermanos para protegerlos…

Habían pasado mucho tiempo en esa isla, realmente no sabía cuánto habría cambiado el mundo desde la última vez que lo miro; giro su mirada para encontrarse con sus 2 pequeños hermanos. Ambos niños no aparentaban más de 5 años, tenían cabello castaño y ojos verdes; lo único que parecía diferenciarlos era que uno era niño y la otra niña.

-hermano, tengo sed- hablo el niño haciendo pequeñas muecas.

-vamos al arroyo, igual ambos tienen que bañarse ya- dijo levantándose de la roca donde se encontraba sentado, tomando a ambos niños del brazo.

-pero no quiero bañarme- hablo la niña, tratando de soltarse.

-no hay escusas Yami, van a bañarse en lo que yo hago de comer- pronto se detuvo al sentir una presencia oscura detrás de ellos. Comenzó a correr con ambos niños al lado tenía que encontrar la forma de proteger a ambos niños.

_Mis ojos cansados tras observar  
>De años el mismo horizonte<br>Contemplo las nubes, La tierra y el mar  
>Los campos, Los valles y montes<br>De rodillas debo estar  
>Es la forma de pagar<br>Mi maldición no puedo escapar_

-¡Hikari!- grito al ver que el pequeño niño se había caído y golpeado la cabeza, sin darse cuenta había soltado a Yami para correr a auxiliar al pequeño; la oscuridad poco a poco rodeo a la niña y cuando Gaillard se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde… se la habían llevado.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurría era poner a Hikari a salvo; salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. Sentía miedo, ya que el pequeño Hikari no abría los ojos. Salió de la isla en un bote de remos improvisado rogando que Hikari estuviera bien y pronto despertara.

_Soy el pilar del cielo  
>Titán desterrado por luchar<br>Contra dioses por mi libertad  
>Hecho tanto de menos<br>Muero por dentro al recordar  
>Que ya no te volveré a ver mas<em>

Después de algún tiempo al fin llegaron a un pequeño país (Japón) donde se escondieron un tiempo en un orfanato; pero Gaillard no se perdonaba lo que había ocurrido con Yami. En ese momento supo que tenía que buscarla, Hikari estaría a salvo si ambos se mantenían lejos el uno del otro, se fue en medio de la noche sin hacer ruido alguno.

A lo lejos y con lagrimas en los ojos solo pronuncio un "volveré" mientras la oscuridad lentamente cubría sus pasos en lo que se convertiría en su redención, para poder volver a ver la sonrisa de su pequeño hermano nuevamente, aquella que añoraría volver a ver durante ese largo tiempo.

Algunos meses después de que Gaillard se marchara del orfanato Hikari fue adoptado por la familia Kai, cambiaron su nombre por Toshiki, aunque al principio se mantenía firme; el tiempo logro que olvidara todo recuerdo de su hermano mayor y de su gemela. Pronto llevo una vida como la de cualquier otro niño.

_Sigo aquí aunque mi alma vive junto a ti  
>Cuerpo convertido en piedra y cadenas sobre mi<br>Quiero huir, El Olimpo haré pagar por hacernos sufrir  
>Los dioses del cielo deben morir<br>Cumplir mi venganza y volver junto a ti_

pasaron los años, después de casi 13 años Gaillard regreso al orfanato donde había dejado a Hikari había sido abandonado; todos los niños habían desaparecido… al igual que su hermano ya no había nada que hacer… se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Había perdido a sus dos hermanos.

-vamos deja de llorar- la voz de un joven lo alerto, miro hacia atrás viendo a un chico no mayor de 24 años, tés blanca, ojos verdes al igual que su cabello largo, vestido de ropa negra. El joven le sonreía tiernamente y le extendió un deck de un juego famoso en ese país llamado Cardfight Vanguard –aprende a jugar con este deck, vuélvete más fuerte que nadie, entonces te convertirás en un Quatre Knight… solo así podrás ver a tu querido hermano de nuevo-

Gaillard miro el extraño deck, sabía que no debía confiar en aquel extraño, pero su deseo de ver que su hermano menor estaba bien y a salvo era más fuerte que cualquier razonamiento que tuviera en ese momento; tomo el deck, y en ese momento olvido el rostro de su hermano menor.

-buen chico, los dioses les han hecho mucho daño a ti y a tu hermano; pero con este deck podras vengarte de ellos… vuélvete fuerte y hazles pagar el dolor que te han causado a ti y a tu hermano- el joven desapareció.

Gaillard se mostraba decidido, haría pagar a todos aquellos que le habían hecho daño a su familia. Todo para volver a ver a su hermano.

…

Aquí se encontraba el, junto a uno de los Quatre Knights Olivier Gaillard; no sabía porque pero algo en su corazón le dolía. No era el hecho de que Sendou Aichi había desaparecido, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?, ¿Por qué le dolía en hecho de que Olivier Gaillard no fuera uno de sus mates?; ellos nunca se habían conocido en el pasado. Había escuchado de él durante lo sucedido con Link Joker, pero ahora que estaban frente a frente, había una sensación muy dolorosa dentro de él.

La sentencia había ido en contra de Kai Toshiki, estaba decidido a encontrar a su hermano; pero algo en su rival le parecía extrañamente familiar. El no dudaría, no importaría cualquier emoción, su determinación estaba en encontrar a su hermano perdido.

-incluso después de ser quemado por las flamas sagradas sigues consiente, Aplaudo tu fuerza de voluntad; pero nunca me vencerás y mientras no te olvides de Aichi san voy a seguir apareciendo ante ti… ya lo imaginaba, incluso si intentas contenerte, no es fácil borrar el miedo que está grabado en el fondo de tu corazón- hablo Gaillard

-eso es ridículo, ¿dices que tengo miedo a tus flamas?- respondió Kai, el sabía que no tenía miedo, era algo más extraño surgiendo en su interior; algo que le estaba provocando un dolor más grande del que sentía en su cuerpo.

-eso es correcto, la sentencia que recibiste atreves del calor y el dolor de estas flamas azules, está grabada a fuego en tu corazón. Niégalo todo lo que quieras en tu mente, pero analizándolo a nivel psicológico nunca olvidaras ese miedo- respondió Gaillard mostrando su anillo con flamas azules

-pero aun así, te juro que encontrare a Aichi…- esas palabras… en algún momento de su vida las había escuchado, si él las recordaba muy bien la promesa vaga de que encontraría a Yami y la regresaría al lado de Hikari.

-Kai Toshiki, siempre y cuando te niegues a olvidar a Aichi san, voy a consumir tu alma una y otra vez con las llamas de la desesperación. Y estoy seguro de que tus compañeros experimentaran esa misma desesperación-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-mi nombre es Olivier Gaillard, soy un miembro de los Quatre Knights, yo no soy el único hay otros tres. Somos un total de cuatro personas-

-¿cuatro?-

-sí, cuatro caballeros que han asumido la misión de proteger el sueño de Aichi san mediante la destrucción de los que lo perturban, esos son los Quatre Knights- y con eso, Gaillard comienza a marcharse

-hay que darse prisa…. Debo advertirles… Aichi…-no aguanto más y se desmayo, en su subconsciente podía escuchar su propia risa junto con la de dos mas, una niña y una voz muy similar a la de Olivier; ¿Qué era ese dolor que sentía?, ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor después de conocer a su enemigo?... tal vez pronto lo sabría.

Fin.

Comentarios finales Ikaros: bien esta es mi teoría de cómo pudieron haber convencido a Gaillard de unirse a los Quatre Knights, el me da la impresión de ser alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido y bueno Kai tiene un pasado algo borroso por lo que comencé a relacionarlos a ambos ( no como ship, si no como hermanos).


	2. Dominhate

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, canción Dominhate de Elvenking la historia es original de la Admi Ikaros **

_A lullaby of personalities _

_Introduce another side of me _

_A demonic twist of Fate _

_Trying to dominate my hate _

_Whip my soul and caress my flesh _

_'til the whines melody still lasts _

_A burning wish, a lechery _

_There's a demon in me_

Gaillard camino durante unos minutos por el santuario, sus pasos eran algo apresurados; trataba de alejarse un poco de esos pensamientos que lo estaban confundiendo. Desde que había visto por primera vez a Kai Toshiki algo había despertado en el, algo que el mismo no entendía realmente, que era lo que pasaba.

Trato de recordar aquella canción de cuna que le cantaba a sus hermanos cuando estos tenían miedo, pero no lograba; se dejo caer en una pared cercana y comenzó a acariciar su brazo izquierdo, levanto un poco su manga revelando una vieja cicatriz en su muñeca… comenzó a arder el odio dentro de él, no lograba perdonarse el hecho de perder a Hikari.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pronto llego hasta un gran trono de piedra; ahí descasaba la persona que había jurado regresarle a su pequeño hermano. Esta persona lo había cautivado, su fuerza, su amabilidad y el mismo se había jurado protegerlo; se prometió así mismo no cometer el mismo error que con su hermano menor. Nadie llegaría hacia Aichi-san, nadie le pondría un solo dedo en sima si ese era el deseo de su señor.

_I guess I will be falling, _

_I can't deny _

_Into a hole of fire that shines so bright _

-Gaillard- lo llamo uno de sus compañeros, miro hacia donde se escucho la voz y lo reconoció rápidamente.

-Neve ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto, el sabia que tanto Sera como Rati deberían estar descansando. Neve se acerco más a él a tal grado de estar al lado del otro.

-termine mi misión y esperaba poder hablar contigo a solas- hablo cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto Gaillard mirando a Neve.

_If I am ready for the calling? / y si estoy listo para ser llamado?_

_I cannot tell / no lo puedo decir_

_I'm reaching for the skies or the flames of hell _

-¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón de estar aquí?- fue la pregunta de Neve

-¿a qué te refieres?, mi único deseo es cumplir los designios de Aichi san- respondió Gaillard.

-es algo difícil de creer ya que nadie haría lo que se le ordena solo por nada- hablo Neve mirando a su compañero.

-perdí a mi hermano menor hace mucho, Aichi san prometió que si lo ayudaba podría recuperarlo-

_So the moment has arrived now, it sounds so strange _

_I thought it would be different what has changed? _

-así que eso es lo que te tiene aquí eee…..- Neve comenzó a reír al escuchar esto, jamás habría imaginado que Olivier Gaillard estaba haciendo esto para encontrar a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Gaillard con notorio fastidio en su rostro.

-no pareces ser de las personas que tengan hermanos menores- Neve seguía riendo tras lo que había dicho, era cierto, Gaillard no parecía un hermano mayor.

_The love, the proud and the libertine_

_- remember what you were?_

_Has left his evil flowers for his Christine_

Gaillard se retiro del lugar molesto por lo que Neve dijo, "como se atrevía" pensó, "el no sabía su pasado" "el no se burlaba de lo ridículo que se oía que su país haya dejado la guerra por Vanguard" esos eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Volvió a mirar su cicatriz, trataba de visualizar otra vez el rostro de su hermano… pero nada, es como si hubiera olvidado el rostro y la voz de Hikari; siguió caminando otro tramo hasta que llego al fin a su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama y cerró los ojos.

_...And with them all her sins_

Comenzó a tratar de buscar en sus recuerdos, pero por más que lo intentaba seguía sin poder ver el rostro de su hermano; tal vez la única persona que podría ayudarlo era Aichi san. Se levanto, tal vez dormir un rato le haría bien; comenzó a deshacerse de sus zapatos, luego fue al armario a buscar algo un poco mas cómodo para dormir.

Comenzó a cambiarse, luego regreso a la cama, se cubrió con la manta y se mantuvo despierto algunos minutos; se pregunto por su hermano menor, ¿habría crecido?, ¿lo recordaría? ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron?

_Whip my soul and caress my flesh_

_till the whines melody still lasts_

_A burning wish, a lechery_

_There's a demon in me_

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginar cómo sería su hermano menor, pero por más que intentaba visualizar su rostro, este solo aparecía borroso en su mente. Una niebla bloqueaba aquel rostro tan pequeño que tanto deseaba reencontrar y encontrar. Pronto quedo profundamente dormido, su mente perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

_The dirty shameful and obscene_ _El sucio vergonzoso y obsceno_

_- ¿Fue tan vergonzoso que yo?_

_Ha cavado una fosa húmeda para otra Catalina_

_- so shameful Was that me?_

_Has dug a humid grave for another Catherine_

Toshiki había llegado a su departamento, mal herido por lo que había pasado, cayo inconsciente nuevamente justo al cerrar la puerta. Unas risas se escucharon a lo lejos en su inconsciente, ¿Por qué ahora estaba pasándole esto?; pronto todo quedo en silencio total, ya no había risas ni un sonido. El estaba ahí parado en la nada.

Una imagen apareció, una hermosa mujer y un hombre cargando dos bebes y junto a ellos Olivier Gaillard; sintió algo extraño en su pecho, inconscientemente comenzó a llorar, ¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué a él?

_...another name to sin...with... __... _

Tuvo un momento de vacilación, una parte de él quería ver más de cerca a esos bebes que tenia aquella mujer que le resultaba tan familiar; pero también estaba esa otra parte de él que le decía que no debía ver más. En su visión Olivier se acercaba a la mujer preguntándole el nombre de los bebes, ella menciono el de uno de una manera tal que fue casi inaudible para Toshiki; pero el segundo nombre lo escucho muy claramente…

Hikari…..

_Face the side of me that hates_

_The side of my disgrace_

_Where I could not step in_

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, le dolía tanto ver esa visión; sentía como si hubiera perdido algo más que aquella persona a la cual amaba por sobremanera. Se había perdido a sí mismo, su verdadero yo; Toshiki abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su departamento, siguió llorando por un rato al no entender lo que había ocurrido.

Un dolor que no sabía porque era suyo…

_Thanks to all of you who had so much patience_

_And so much passion for my soul_

_You can't understand all the importance you had_

_And how much you have meant_

_To this little life that I have lived_

Gaillard despertó, tomo su ropa y decidió tomar una ducha; en su mente no dejaba de pensar en su pequeño hermano. El agua caía por todo su cuerpo pero él no podía sentir la frialdad que esta poseía, una imagen de Kai Toshiki regreso a su mente; algo en él se le hacía muy familiar, pero no entendía; algo en ese chico le había atraído mucho desde que lo vio.

"No, el no podía ser Hikari" fue su primer pensamiento, salió de la ducha, comenzó a vestirse; solamente Aichi San podría ayudarlo a encontrar a su hermano. No había marcha atrás, el nunca lastimaría a Hikari, Kai Toshiki no era Hikari esa era la única verdad.

_And to all the rest to whom tried to bring me_

_Down and to wound my own trust_

_You stole my innocence destroyed ideals_

_And you need to be damned_

_I am cursing you from down below_

Sus ojos no tenían luz, ese brillo especial había desaparecido; solo había odio en su interior. Era muy pequeña pensó él, pero ya dentro de ella albergaba un odio muy grande.

-Leonard sama- se escucho la voz de Sera, el mencionado miro al recién llegado.

-¿has hecho lo que mande?- pregunto mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello verde

-ya he atacado a uno de los instigadores de la búsqueda de Aichi sama como ordenaste- respondió Sera.

-bien, es obvio que esto les dará mas ganas de buscar a Aichi… Sera esto debe mantenerse en secreto total, nadie debe saber la existencia mía o de la Lady Yami en este lugar-

-entendido, me retiro ahora- luego de eso Sera se fue.

-nadie volverá a hacerte daño mi hermoso ángel negro, nadie-

_Look me in the eyes_

_And face all my blinded hate_

_I would be afraid cause I will get ya!_

Tiempo después:

Gaillard estaba preocupado por los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, por poco Kai Toshiki y sus "mates" como los llamaba habían logrado llegar hacia el santuario; sintió un gran odio en su interior a causa de esto. Pero una nueva interrogante surgió al mismo tiempo, ¿podría ser que realmente estaba equivocado con respecto a que Kai Toshiki podría ser su hermano Hikari?

-Aichi quiere que te revele al fin la identidad de tu hermano- la voz hizo que girara sacándolo de sus pensamientos, esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Tatsunagi Kourin.

-¿es decir que al fin me dirán la verdad?- miro sorprendido a la mujer frente a él, ella solo asintió.

-Aichi quería mantener esto en secreto, pero es hora de decirte la verdad… Aichi es tu hermano perdido Hikari; pero por esa misma razón lo ha mantenido en secreto, el tiene miedo de que los otros piensen que tu estas aquí por el simple capricho de el- respondió ella mientras miraba al peliazul.

-entiendo, entonces debo permanecer callado- luego de eso se dirigió a la sala del trono, miro al blunete durante mucho tiempo… "al fin" pensó con alegría y a la vez, varias lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, su corazón no creía lo que le habían dicho… pero eso no importaba, el estaba seguro de que Hikari había vuelto y él lo protegería a cualquier precio.

_Please, remember me and don't forget_

_Remember me for what I really w__as_

Toshiki se encontraba tomando una pequeña siesta luego de que Jillian y Sharlen lo habían empujado al agua; no sabía porque comenzó a tener. Miro a Gaillard y a Kourin hablar, al parecer sobre un tal Hikari; inconscientemente comenzó a gritar que "no le creyera nada" "que todo era mentira" "que el verdadero Hikari era el"

-por favor… recuérdame hermano- fue apenas un susurro, Leon que pasaba por la habitación pudo darse cuenta de aquello, miro a Kai de manera triste. Si el supiera la verdad…

_You, a sweet verse of poetry_

_The flavour of a life that fades away_

Kourin sonrió, al parecer Gaillard había caído en su trampa; contenta con lo que había hecho se retiro a su habitación ya nada impediría que se quedara con el corazón de Aichi… es mas ahora nada impediría que Kai Toshiki o mejor dicho Hikari pudiera interferir con su plan.

-pronto, no falta mucho… cometerás un error y entre los 2 se mataran- sonrió al pensar en esto –Hikari… no Kai Toshiki si supieras el gran poder que hay en ti nada de esto estaría pasando- saco una carta de su deck el blaster blade que le había arrebatado a Kai en su pelea anterior –esta es la clave para que recuperes tu memoria Kai, lástima que no pudiste darte cuenta a tiempo- rio con mucha felicidad ante su plan.

_Time to say good bye, to finish what's undone_

_Time for a last kiss before she has gone_

_Save best for last?_

Kai seguía dormido, podía ver más imágenes en su inconsciente; él en un orfanato junto a Gaillard, lo que más le dolía es que este le decía que pronto se iría ¿Por qué se iba?, ¿acaso había sido un mal chico? ¿Su hermano ya no lo quería?

Gaillard le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse, esta sería la última noche que se verían; se quito un collar del cuello y se lo dio a él, con la promesa de que volvería y podrían volver a ser una familia nuevamente. Una vez que se fue, se prometió a si mismo que esperaría, que esperaría tanto como fuera necesario… su hermano volvería de nuevo, por lo tanto él no le diría adiós.

_Take another night another's passing by_

_Dark will cover all will eclipse and hide_

_The lives of all_

_Tome otra noche de otro pasan por_

_Oscuro cubrirá todo eclipsará y ocultar_

_Las vidas de todos_

El se había olvidado de todo, cuando despertó era hora de irse de la isla; llegando a casa buscaría ese collar. El sabía que aún conservaba ese collar; debería estar entre sus cosas quería probarse que nada de lo que había visto en ese sueño era real. Encontraría la verdad, encontraría a Aichi… descubriría quien es aunque le costara la vida.

_You, a sweet verse of poetry_

_The flavor of a life that fades away_

-Hikari -

_(On that Night of Nights, She came my way_

_Under the rain, dirty with agony and pain_

_Death of sorrow, Death of misery_

_The scythe has fallen... was it for me?)_

Una sombra miraba todo desde lo más profundo de aquel santuario, sus ojos verdes sin brillo daban un reflejo de lo que en verdad puede llegar a ser la muerte; ella estaba sentada en un trono de piedra de color negro, en su espalda dos alas del mismo color caían libremente, sin fuerza para poder volar.

-al final, ambos pagaran el haberme olvidado- fue todo lo que dijo.

Fin parte 2

Ikaros: comentarios finales D: esto me sorprendió mucho créanme ni yo me imagine que escribiría esto.


	3. Missing

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito y la canción missing de Evanescence, la historia es original de la Admi Ikaros **

Ikaros: había pensado que este fic acabara en este cap pero creo que se alargara 2 caps mas espero lo disfruten.

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

**"Isn't something missing?"**

Durante un tiempo ella se mantuvo dormida, era muy raro cuando realmente alzaba la mirada para ver a sus acompañantes; su nombre era Yami, todos la llamaban Lady Yami ya que ella era la líder de todos los que se encontraban ahí… ella era para todos un líder, aquella que los llevaría a la victoria sobre la tierra misma.

Nadie sabía nada sobre ella, salvo que el mismo Zeus que fue quien la nombro como la comandante del ejército para reconquistar la tierra, pero ella misma había dicho que solo necesitaba 7 personas. Cada que la mirabas, era como si una tormenta de nieve se aferrara a uno; nadie tenía el valor de hacerle frente… el solo estar frente a ella era como vivir en el mismo infierno.

-¿no falta algo?- susurro alzando un pequeño peluche de cabello castaño y ojos verde-azulados muy parecido a ella -¿acaso nadie me extraña?-

**You won't cry for my absence, I know**

**You forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant...?**

**Am I so insignificant...?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me? **

-Lady Yami- hablo una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos color violeta sin iris. Su vestimenta era color azul más oscuro, falta hasta las rodillas y una blusa manga larga con algunas cintas de color azul más claro a especie de cinto y muñequeras.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto sin mirar a la recién llegada.

-Kai Toshiki y sus amigos han llegado al santuario, dos de ellos fueron derrotados junto con Sera- respondió inclinándose ante la joven delante de ella.

-está bien, todo va como lo planee- sonrió jugando con su peluche nuevamente.

-entiendo, me retiro- con eso la peliazul se retiro.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Kai Toshiki y Naoki Ishida habían sido separados de sus amigos (mates) terminando justo donde querían, en el trono donde Aichi se encontraba, Gaillard se interpone entre ellos y Aichi; de nuevo esa sensación de que algo está mal dentro de él vuelve a nacer. Los sueños que había tenido en la isla de Leon regresaron a su mente, nuevamente… esta vez será diferente.

La batalla para ver que llama era la más poderosa volvería a comenzar… mientras esta se da Kai se aferra a los sueños y sentimientos que surgen en su interior; por algo estaban pasando ahora; y aunque no creía lo que Gaillard decía… el estaba seguro que ganaría y encontraría la verdad.

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself,**

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

**"Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

"recuérdame, recuérdame por favor" era su único pensamiento. Mientras seguía peleando, estaba confiado en que podría hacerlo recordad, al menos su corazón tendría que recordarlo de alguna manera. "no te abandonare ahora, así que por favor; cumple tu promesa y regresa por mi" fue su último pensamiento antes de que al fin pudiera abrir paso a la victoria.

Kai sabía bien, que su corazón estaba fallando en ese momento. Por ahora tenía que salvar a Aichi de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Un domo de hielo los rodeo, dejándolos completamente inmóviles… entonces entendió, los quatre Knights… algo mal pasaba en este lugar.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>****Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?<strong>**  
><strong>

-¿así que ya nos daremos a conocer Leonard- sama?- hablo la peliazul que minutos antes había estado con Lady Yami.

-sí y no, solo estamos usando a Sera por ahora… es el más débil de todos nosotros; no vale la pena tenerlo aquí- susurro mirando todo desde una plataforma de agua, que podía mostrar los acontecimientos en aquel santuario lunar.

-¿Sera no sabe que solo es carnada cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios.

-deja que se dé cuenta por si solo… no lo necesitamos de cualquier manera…- respondió fríamente.

-¿Qué hay de Kourin?- pregunto de nuevo la peliazul.

-no tenemos de que preocuparnos, si no la matamos nosotros la matara el mismo Zeus… es una traidora después de todo- con eso comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del recinto –te recomiendo que vayas alistándote, pronto llegara tu turno de ir a la batalla con los otros Sasha-

-entiendo, por favor despreocúpese- respondió la peliazul inclinándose.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
>Knowing you don't care.<br>And if I sleep just to dream of you  
>I'll wake without you there,<br>Isn't something missing?  
><strong>**Isn't something...**

-hermanos, me han dejado sola, me han olvidado por completo... –comenzó a llorar mientras abría un libro y comenzó a leer - _"encuentro a los humanos bastante interesantes, a pesar de que son un montón de codiciosos inservibles"_ _"¿Cuántas atracciones hay en este planeta? Mortales, extraños con singulares costumbres… no puedo obrar mal ya que no sé lo que es"_ _"las personas no tienen ningún valor, podríamos crear más alguna vez… si es que las necesitamos" "la vida en si es solo una visión, un sueño… nada existe, salvo espacios vacios y ustedes… y ustedes no son más que un pensamiento"- _termino de leer, Leonard estaba justo en la puerta mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella casi nunca se levantaba de su trono.

-creo que tu eres la única que puede entender realmente a Mark Twain- respondió caminando hacia a ella abrazándola con cariño.

- _Estoy a punto de tomar mi último viaje, un gran salto en la oscuridad_"- respondió… al sentir el cálido abrazo del hombre mayor.

-sí, es tu último viaje, mi pequeño ángel negro- susurro…

Tbc…

Ikaros: bien esta vez me centre un poco más en Yami, este cap solo es introductorio al final… las canciones siguientes son:

En el cap 4 Gost Love Score de Nightwish y en el 5 sera King of Elves de Elvenking.

Bien nos veemos en el proximo cap.


	4. Gost Love Score

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito y la canción Gost Love Score de Nightwish, la historia es original de la Admi Ikaros **

Ikaros: bien penúltimo capítulo antes del final creo que será increíble lo que planeo para el gran final XD espero les guste

_**We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
>Oceans away from the wakeful day<strong>_

(Este hecho transcurre mucho antes del nacimiento de Hikari (Kai) Gaillard y Yami…).

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes; su vestimenta complemetamente blanca salvo unos detalles negros y algunas joyas de oro.

-mi nombre es Teseo mi señora- respondió el joven chico al ver a aquella mujer, que parecía una verdadera diosa, ya que no cualquier mujer podría poseer semejante belleza.

-¿Teseo? ¿El héroe que venció al minotauro?... te ves muy joven para ser el ¿no lo crees?- respondió divertida al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír bajito. Ella se quedo mirando al chico que no parecía tener más de 14 años, el joven tenía ojos azules y un curioso cabello azul también.

-mi padre me nombro así por él, y usted señora mía ¿quién es? Dudo que sea la reina o la princesa pues ninguna sale del castillo- respondió el joven, sonrojado.

-es verdad no soy una reina o una princesa… me llamo Uroboros, soy una diosa… ahora que sabes quién soy… ¿te casarías conmigo pequeño Teseo?- la diosa sonrió divertida con su último comentario.

-ehhh!- Teseo se quedo rojo tras el último comentario, la diosa solo se hecho a reír mientras lo veía más rojo que un tomate… paso mucho tiempo en el que ambos se hicieron inseparables… e incluso naciendo un amor entre ellos, pero al final el hecho de que él fuera mortal al final los separo.

Uroboros fue olvidada con el tiempo, de ella solo quedo un concepto de lo que en realidad era. Su existencia fue olvidada por el mismo Zeus, pero su espíritu vivo dentro de un niño…. La única esperanza para la humanidad…. (1)

_**My fall will be for you  
>My love will be in you<br>If you be the one to cut me  
>I`ll bleed forever<strong>_

-lo siento mucho Aichi san, Kai Toshiki entro aquí debido a que… no… la responsabilidad de toda esta situación recae en nosotros los Quatre Knights- hablo Gaillard inclinándose antes Aichi.

-Gaillard Kun- susurro

-Nosotros no mantuvimos la promesa de protegerte, pero quiero seguir siendo tu caballero hasta el final. Por favor dame una última oportunidad ¡para protegerte a ti y al planeta Cray y a este mundo! ¡Te juro que derrotare a Kai Toshiki!- hablo Gaillard aun inclinado.

-está bien Gaillard Kun-

….

-hagamos esto de una vez Kai Toshiki- hablo Gaillard-

-sí, es necesario hacer esto aquí y ahora- hablo Kai mirando como surgía un tablero -¿Qué paso con tu prisión? ¿No vas a usarla?- pregunto.

-no es necesario ahora- respondió Gaillard

-es cierto, entonces vamos a comenzar-

-STAND UP THE/LE VANGUARD- (2)

_**Scent of the sea before the waking of the world**_

_**Brings me to thee**_

_**Into the blue memory**_

Una gran batalla se había levantado, nuevamente Kai Toshiki se estaba enfrentando a Gaillard; esta vez no era por Aichi era para que de una vez por todas Gaillard pudiera ver la verdad, para romper todas las mentiras creadas.

Gaillard lo sabía, su interior estaba dividido entre la decisión de proteger a Aichi (Hikari) y aquellos sentimientos que despertaba Kai Toshiki en el. En un momento pudo ver la mirada de Kai… por alguna razón le recordó a su padre, alguien completamente determinado, dispuesto a combatir... Pero no era solo eso…

-me gusta esa mirada, ardiendo por la furia, luchando en nombre de tu compañero, esos son los ojos de un verdadero peleador. Así es, ahora puedo entenderlo un plan en el que alguien se sacrifica es algo erróneo; si pudiera tomar su lugar lo haría. Estoy seguro de que ellos harían lo mismo pero nuestro poder no es suficiente para sellar a link joker lejos de aquí ¡no hay otra manera!- fue su pensamiento.

-¡como miembro de los Quatre Knights, no hay otro camino!-

_**My fall will be for you  
>My love will be in you<br>If you be the one to cut me  
>I will bleed forever<strong>_

-¿estás sonriendo?- susurro Yami quien veía todo desde la oscuridad.

- un quinto heal trigger, me imaginaba que serias capaz de sacarlo- hablo Kai.

-¿eso no parece ser un problema para ti verdad?- respondió Gaillard

-por supuesto que no- dijo en un tono algo alegre.

-eres un hombre arrogante, pero eso es bastante apropiado en esta pelea ¡aquí voy Kai Toshiki!- asi Gaillard lanzo su ataque feroz -parece que tengo la bendición del cielo en esta pelea, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres bendecido?-

-incluso si he sido abandonado por el cielo ¡abriré un camino por mi mismo/a! ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí ahora mismo!- en ese momento, Aichi sintió que había escuchado esas palabras algún lugar, tal vez su pasado.

Kai se había salvado, y al mismo tiempo había declarado FINAL TURN. Yami sonreía gustosa al darse cuenta de esto. Ya faltaba poco.

-ahora que me has derrotado, salva a Aichi san- hablo Gaillard mientras Kai se acercaba a él.

-no es necesario que me lo digas, toma esto, ya era hora de que volviera a ti- dijo Kai entregándole a Gaillard aquel collar que el mismo le diera en el orfanato. Gaillard miro el collar casi atónito; comenzando a dejar salir sus lágrimas… ¿Qué estaba realmente pasando?

_**Into the blue memory**_

Entonces la imagen de su hermano se hizo más clara, era Kai Toshiki más joven y la razón por la que lo había dejado en aquel orfanato fue para protegerlo; mientras buscaba a su otra hermana… la gemela de Hikari.

_**A siren from the deep  
>came to me<br>Sang my name my longing  
>Still I write my songs about that dream of mine<br>Worth everything I may ever be**_

-Aichi- hablo Kai

-Kai kun- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, entonces un temblor se hizo presente en aquel lugar.

-eso fue muy divertido, pero creo que es hora de terminar con esta farsa… no lo crees así Hera- hablo divertida Yami mostrándose al fin ante todos los presentes –mi nombre es… Yami- sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, su vestimenta era completamente blanca, tenía su cabello largo lacio, en su espalda dos alas negras alzadas en vuelo ligero y en sus manos un pequeño peluche similar a Kai Toshiki.

-tu…- susurro Kourin al ver a la recién llegada, sus miradas se cruzaron por leves segundos hasta que Yami desvió la mirada para ver a sus hermanos los cuales tanto deseo ver durante mucho tiempo.

-ya es hora de que dejes tu farsa, o acaso creíste que me tragaría el hecho de que la semilla se deposito en Sendou Aichi solo por casualidad- con eso una ráfaga de aire hizo que Aichi fuera lanzado hacia donde Kai que también fue lanzado quedando ambos en el suelo.

-veo que no eres fácil de engañar, maldita mestiza- hablo Kourin parándose al fin del trono, mostrando su oscura aura ante los presentes que se quedaron atonitos.

-decirme mestiza no es un insulto, después de todo fue un humano quien los derroto a todos ustedes- con eso Yami lanzo una esfera de fuego negro a Kourin que no pudo esquivarla; la mencionada comenzó a gritar de dolor – ¿puedes sentirlo?, la desesperación que tú y tu hijo Ares me causaron… eso que sientes no es nada comparado a lo que yo sentía día a día, pero lo que más me dolía es que mis hermanos jamás me recordaron ellos siguieron su vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado- hablo mirando a Kai y a Gaillard.

-Yami- susurro Gaillard -¿Qué te han hecho?...

_**The Child will be born again  
>That siren carried him to me<br>First of them true loves  
>Singing on the shoulders<br>of an angel  
>Without care for love n` loss<strong>_

-nada que tu no hubieras permitido- susurro Yami mirando hacia otro lado, al mismo tiempo alzaba una de sus manos –vamos despierta y toma tu forma real, serpiente eterna que devora la luz-

Un aura el negra comenzó a rodear a Aichi, este comenzó a agarrarse el pecho del dolor que sentía, Kai lo abrazo tratando de inútilmente ayudarlo; entonces algo salió de Aichi y se incrusto en el pecho de Kai, saliendo por su brazo derecho rodeándolo; entonces lo vio una serpiente color blanca que rodeaba su brazo por completo. Entonces un dolor agudo comenzó en su brazo dejándolo débil.

-lo que tienes en tu brazo es la serpiente que devora la luz, ahora poco a poco serás drenado de tu energía vital, la única forma de salvarte es que me venzan… pero es inútil; nada de lo que hagas evitara que destruya a la humanidad en nombre de Zeus- hablo antes de que se abriera un agujero negro detrás de ella –la única forma de detenerme es derrotando a mis 6 guardianes… te deseo suerte hermanito bye bye- con eso Yami se retiro llevándose a Kourin en su esfera de fuego negro con ella.

-kai kun- hablo Aichi mientras lo recostaba en su pecho para que pudiera regularizar su respiración –resiste por favor… tienes que ser fuerte- dijo tratando de evitar que salieran lagrimas de sus ojos.

_**Bring me home or leave me be  
>My love in the dark heart of the night<br>I have lost the path before me  
>The one behind will lead me<strong>_

-por favor resiste… te amo- susurro Aichi mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Kai en su pecho; abrazándolo mientras dejaba caer una cuantas lagrimas a su lado estaba Gaillard que tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-el amor… es algo inútil y sin sentido- se escucho una voz, todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la puerta que se había creado; Neve cargo a Kai en su espalda en lo que este se recuperaba y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Por fin llegaron a una especie de jardín, donde los esperaba su primer obstáculo.

-bienvenidos, cardfighters- hablo la joven peliazul, llevaba un traje negro simple con algunos detalles azules todos la miraron con extrañeza; Ren que se había mantenido de tras de repente comenzó a avanzar más hasta quedar a 3 pasos de la chica.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo- hablo Ren, mientras trataba de tomar la mano de la joven.

-si… mucho, pero no creas que soy la misma de antes- respondió apartando su mano de la de Ren, alejándose de él hasta quedar a una distancia propicia para iniciar el combate –mi nombre es Frederica y si quieren saber quien soy pregúntenle a su amigo- dijo sacando su deck.

-Ren san…- susurro Aichi mirando a Ren al igual que Leon y los demás

-ella es hija del titán Epimeteo y Pandora, cuando vivía en los campos elíseos fue a ella a quien mis padres escogieron para que fuera mi esposa… - hablo mirando a Frederica directamente –íbamos a tener un hijo cuando ella desapareció de los campos elíseos y de Fukuhara-

-lo sabia- dijo Gaillard –tú eres el hijo del dios del inframundo Hades-

-es algo que no me gusta presumir, después de todo yo fui quien le dijo a mi padre que pelear con los humanos era una tontería… pero a mi padre no le gusto mi forma de pensar tanto así que aun con mi advertencia él se fue hacia su propia destrucción, lamentablemente eso también provoco que mi madre terminara de la misma manera- hablo –lo que no entiendo es porque tú también haces esto Frede chan-

-no es algo que tú puedas entender- respondió

-sigan adelante, yo peleare con ella, no se preocupen por mi- dijo Ren –tienen que salvar a Kai a toda costa-

-está bien, contamos contigo- dijo Ishida dirigiendo a los demás hacia la salida.

-comencemos entonces…

-STAND UP THE VANGUARD-

_**Take me  
>Cure me<br>Kill me  
>Bring me home<br>Every way, every day  
>Just another loop in the hangman`s noose<strong>_

Saliendo de la primera puerta pronto se topan con un nuevo enemigo, esta vez es un joven de cabello negro, ojos cafés, traje blanco con detalles grises este salto hacia ellos bloqueándoles el paso.

-bien chicos me quedare ustedes sigan- hablo Naoki

–¿Seguro Ishida?- pregunto Leon mirando al pelinaranja.

-no se preocupen, salven a Kai- respondió Naoki

-así que tu eres Naoki Ishida….- pregunto el pelinegro.

-sí, y te derrotare- Naoki sonrio

-lo dudo, no hay forma de que alguien como tú me derrotes-

_**Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve  
>Of you and me<br>Forgive the adoring beast**_

-bienvenidos- una joven de cabellos negros hizo su aparición ante los recién llegados –me llamo Aria y estoy aquí para destruirlos- sonrió alegre mientras se dejaba caer de un árbol para luego quedar en frente de los chicos que habían llegado hasta aquí.

-yo me quedo ustedes sigan- hablo Rati mirando seria a la otra chica enfrente de ellos

-está bien ten cuidado Rati- hablo mientras todos los demás seguían adelante.

Llegaron hacia donde se encontraban mas enemigos, neve y Aichi se quedaron mientras que Kai ya recuperado y Gaillard seguían adelante para encontrarse con Yami. Nuevamente son detenidos por un enemigo más, esta vez nada más y nada menos que el mismo Leonard.

-Han llegado muy lejos, no los dejare pasar- hablo lo Leonard saliendo de la oscuridad-

-vete Kai yo me quedare esta vez- hablo Gaillard mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Leonard –tu puedes detener a Yami, eres el único que puede hacerlo-

-lo hare por favor ten cuidado hermano- respondió Kai con una ligera sonrisa mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la salida para al fin encontrarse con Yami

Una lagrima comenzó a rodar por el rostro de Gaillard, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la palabra hermano; miro a su oponente el cual está riendo de manera burlona por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿realmente crees que él puede detener a Yami?- pregunto Leonard inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado derecho

-el puede y lo hará- dijo Gaillard sin ninguna duda.

-hay un pequeño problema con eso- dijo Leonard mostrando a Blaster Blade original –Hikari cometió la imprudencia de sellar todos sus poderes y memorias en esta carta, no puedo romperla gracias a la protección del mismo Hikari, pero si no logra romper su propio sello no será capaz de enfrentar a Yami-rio.

-maldición- susurro Gaillard –recuperare a Blaster Blade así sea lo último que haga.

_**Redeem me into childhood  
>Show me myself without the shell<br>Like the advent of May  
>I`ll be there when you say<br>Time to never hold our love**_

-veamos si puedes- respondió Leonard.

...

-las batallas comenzaron ya, será divertido ver esto no lo crees- hablo Yami jugando con su peluche de Kai, en ese momento Kai llego al fin ante Yami, justo en ese momento sintió de nuevo aquel dolor en el brazo; esta vez no se desmayo.

-llegaste a tiempo- dijo al ver a su hermano que al fin había llegado hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto Yami?- pregunto de manera triste sin entender la realidad.

-tú y Gaillard me olvidaron, me dejaron a mi suerte… sufrí cosas terribles gracias a ustedes- respondió mirando hacia el suelo –pero ya no importa, todo se acabara pronto-

-hermana- susurro Kai

-¡calla!- grito Yami –te odio, a ti y a todos; me encargare de sumir a este mundo en la eterna oscuridad-

_**My fall will be for you...**_

Tbc.

Comentarios finales: bien a un cap de terminar este ha sido el mas largo hasta ahora aqui avanzo mucho la trama…

La escena con la que inicio este cap tomara mas importancia al final de este fic… no se preocupen si aun no entienden bien esa parte

Opte por ignorar la pelea de Gaillard vs Sera y Kourin vs Naoki porque para mi no aportaban nada a este fic… por lo que me brinque de la primera pelea Kai vs Gai a la segunda.

En el cap pasado hice referencia a unas citas de la película de "las aventuras de Mark Twain" y las palabras finales de este misterioso escritor…

Espero les guste ya solo falta 1 para el final ;) estén atentos.


	5. king of elves

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito y la canción king of elves de elveking, la historia es original de la Admi Ikaros **

Ikaros: increíble al fin el último capítulo de esta saga XD espero les haya gustado

_**Listen o my old friend**_

_**Hear my song echoing out through the archways of the elms**_

_**On the leaves my bare feet tread**_

_**I leave a trace of my existence with my bitterness and aims**_

Un encuentro que el destino había predeterminado, una batalla que no podía quedarse sin resolver, esos fueron los pensamientos que Yami había tenido en ese momento después de lo que había ocurrido, ahora Frederica, Edo, Aria, Frey, Kara y Leonard se enfrentaban a cada uno de los amigos (mates) de su gemelo Toshiki.

Los recuerdos de su infancia luego de que fuera capturada por Ares regresaron a su memoria; desde las crueles golpizas hasta las tantas violaciones que este dios le hacía pasar día a día. El único consuelo que ella tenía era el abrazo que su guardián un hijo ilegitimo de Ares le daba… este guardián era Leonard; un chico que había nacido de un amorío del dios con una humana, el odiaba tanto a su padre pero no hacía nada por temor a que hiriera mas a la niña que se encontraba en calabozo.

Había pasado muchos años en los que ellos habían convivido en ese lugar, incluso había surgido un sentimiento especial entre ellos dos; el hecho era que Leonard sabía que si deseaba ser feliz con ella debía desobedecer las órdenes de su progenitor… aunque no le importaba lo que le hiciera a él, temía por la pequeña que se encontraba sola en esa jaula…

Volvió a ver a su hermano, esos recuerdos se quedarían en su pasado… tendría la oportunidad de rehacer su vida nuevamente al lado de Leonard cuando destruyera a la humanidad…

-Yami- susurro Kai al ver a su hermana tan callada, hasta el momento ambos tenían 3 de daño; Kai tenía su legion de Overlord the Great en el campo, mientras que Yami se mantenía con un grado 3 llamado Umbral Guardian Mascarade.

Turno de Yami, roba su carta – dragón maldito por las sombras de un cruel destino aparece y combierte a todo a cenizas con tus llamas RIDE, Dragonic Overlord The Rebirth legion, aparece Death Guardian Dreadscythe-

Kai miro sorprendió aquella legion, sobretodo el hecho de que el dragón frente a él siguiera existiendo -¿Dónde… obtuviste… ese… dragón?- hablo entre cortado, sin entender como aquel dragón estaba justo frente a él.

-el es mi avatar- respondió a secas Yami –ya no hay forma de escapar-

_**Surrounding by a cloak of haze**_

_**Lacerating trying to wound my weary flesh and firm belief**_

_**Step by step in this dark maze**_

_**I try to find a sign that leads me far away from the relief**_

-termino mi turno- hablo Gaillard.

Hasta ahora, Gaillard llevaba 3 de daño y Leonard 5; Leonard robo su carta mientras hacía stand a sus units. Gaillard tenía al menos 3 cartas en lock lo que le daba una gran desventaja hasta ahora.

-sabes, eres un gran peleador… pero no puedo perdonar lo que le has hecho a mi señora Yami- hablo de repente Leonard, mirando sus cartas comenzó a levantar una carta por arriba de su cabeza; esta comenzó a irradiar un aura oscura – levántate, guerrero oscuro que no tiene rival Ride Star Vader Dark Knight Woref ahora pagaras tus pecados; skill lock a todas las readguard power mas 20,000 Ataca Woref-

-perfect Guard- dijo Gaillard

-twin check, firts critical trigger, second critical trigger… todos los efectos a Woref; Woref se levanta y vuelvo atacar-

-no guard- respondió Gaillard –check damage, firts, second- no había triggers, era más que claro que había perdido ante aquel joven peliverde – Dime… que fue… lo que ocurrió- susurro tratando de mantenerse en pie Gaillard tras la pelea-

Leonard no contesto, solo se acerco y coloco un dedo en la frente de Gaillard; durante varios minutos sus recuerdos comenzaron a conectarse… hubo momentos en los que Gaillard simplemente quería dejar de mirar, se sintió más culpable aun al ver como torturaban y ultrajaban a su pequeña hermana a tan tierna edad; lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar al ser incapaz de poder defenderla y sentirse impotente por todo el tiempo que perdió.

-es mi culpa, todo ha sido mi culpa- comenzó a susurrar; abrazándose a si mismo sintiendo esa impotencia dentro de sí mismo.

-si hubieras podido evitarlo… ¿lo habrías hecho?- pregunto Leonard completamente serio mirando fijo a Gaillard.

-claro que si, incluso habría dado mi vida para evitarlo… ella no merecía sufrir de esa manera- hablo levantando la vista hacia Leonard, este simplemente se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la siguiente puerta.

-más vale que camines, hay que detenerla antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse- dijo de la nada sin mirar atrás casi llegando a la puerta

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No estabas de su lado?- pregunto Gaillard

-porque la amo, y por eso mismo no la puedo dejar sufrir más… -fue toda la respuesta.

_**All the miles to cover**_

_**A little closer to the gate**_

_**I face this storm crying out my wail**_

Neve había caído ante su rival, pero esta chica de nombre Kara decido cederle la victoria pues sabía que él no poseía un corazón oscuro como el de muchos humanos que habitaban la tierra. Mientras tanto Aichi al fin había llegado hasta donde Neve; después de ganar la batalla contra un guardián llamado Frey.

Después de correr tanto como pudieron, descubrieron que había dos corredores; decidieron no separarse no había seguridad de que estarían a salvo si se iban por caminos separados. Algunos pasos más adelante pudieron observar los grabados en el templo de una hermosa mujer embarazada y de 2 pequeños que se recostaban a su lado.

-Kai kun- dijo Aichi al notar a detalle a uno de los dos pequeños

-no puede ser, esto se nota que tiene miles de años- respondió Neve

-no hay duda de que es Kai kun y la niña de aquí es esa chica Yami… pero quien es la mujer- se pregunto a si mismo Neve logro encontrar la salida del largo pasillo; poco a poco encontraron una sala esta estaba llena de peluches de todos tamaños y colores… la habitación perfecta para una niña pequeña pensaron ambos.

Siguieron caminando mucho tiempo hasta que lograron distinguir un grito desgarrador

-kai kun- susurro Aichi comenzando a llorar….

_**Through perilous, insidious ways  
>I walk uneasy steps, I'm led by grief<br>The soil I tread is crumbling  
>Like shifting sands is eating me away<br>It's taking me under, no air to breathe, no blood to bleed**_

Desde que comenzara su lucha ambos se mantenían firmes en sus posiciones, por un lado Frederica no se dejaba intimidar por los fieros ataques de Ren; mientras el esquivaba perfectamente todos los contraataques. Ren miro a la joven frente a él unos momentos… tiempo atrás ella había sido la mujer que más había amado.

De alguna manera, su mente comenzó a divagar por aquellos recuerdos donde ambos habían estado juntos; desde sus nacimientos… ninguno se había separado del otro. Incluso cuando él había sido poseído por psy qualia; ella se había mantenido a su lado al igual que Tetsu, fue hasta un año antes de este incidente que ambos al fin se habían unido como marido y mujer.

Pero cuando ambos comenzaron a ir a fukuhara las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre ellos; Frederica comenzaba a alejarse poco a poco de él, al principio creyó que simplemente le daba su espacio… pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más lejanos se volvían uno de otro

-¿Por qué llegamos a esto?- soltó Ren al ver que la batalla sin sentido seguiría aun por más tiempo.

-jamás lo entenderías- respondió la peliazul bajando la mirada –a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos… cuando decidí ir a la tierra contigo no me imagine me apartaras tanto… lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que le prestabas más atención a ella… esa mujer solo te quería para ella y nunca me dejaba acercarme a ti y aun cuando lo intentaba ella me alejaba mas… - comenzó a tocarse su vientre- cuando supe lo que estaba pasando dentro de mi me aleje… porque no quería que le pasara nada-

-Frederica… acaso tu….- no pudo continuar ya que un niño de pelo azul comenzó a acercarse a la mencionada parecía tener alrededor de 2 años de edad; al mirarlo pudo darse cuenta de que el niño era su misma imagen, salvo por el color del cabello era su misma imagen más joven.

-mama- hablo el pequeño, Ren sintió que su corazón daba un brinco al escuchar la pequeña vocecita… el niño se iba acercando a Frederica cuando de pronto fue levantado por…

-imposible- dijo Frederica soltando sus cartas y corriendo hacia el niño que se encontraba a los brazos de…

-Raul Sera- fue lo que contesto Ren tras dirigirse hacia el pelilila, pero este le puso un cuchillo en el cuello al bebe lo que detuvo su avance. Frederica estaba más que molesta, quería matar al hombre que tenía a su pequeño amenazando su vida.

-vaya vaya… así que este pequeño era lo que escondías todo este tiempo ee- dijo manteniendo al niño que al ser tan inocente no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

-mama- decía el pequeño alzando las manitas tratando de llegar hacia su madre, Ren cambio su semblante triste; sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo mientras que sus labios reflejaban un gran enojo.

-suelta a ese niño Raul Sera- dijo Ren de la nada mientras un aura siniestra comenzaba florecer del mismo cuerpo del pelirrojo; Frederica miro aquello, ella estaba completamente a indefensa e inmóvil

–Haz lo que dice, no quieres ver molesto a un dios- fue lo que ella dijo mirando como el pelirrojo aumentaba la intensidad de esa aura oscura haciéndose aun más pesada. Sera comenzó a temblar al sentir aquello, comenzó a titubear mas no pudo hacer nada para voltear la situación…

Dos sombras aparecieron detrás de Sera, devorándolo; el niño cayo de pie y corrió a hacia Frederica… ella cargo al niño y se aferro a él lo mas que pudo.

-Rika…- hablo Ren mirando la escena, el tenia aun algo que confirmar…

-Seiya el es papa- fue lo único que dijo comenzando a llorar, soltando al peque para que este fuera con el pelirrojo; el tomo al niño entre sus brazos y se aferro fuerte a él… luego miro a la peliazul la cual también abrazo…

-ya hablaremos de esto después… por ahora hay detener a Yami- fue todo lo que dijo sonriendo como siempre.

-solo hay forma de detener la destrucción de la tierra si no es Yami será ella- respondió Frederica mirando a Ren, este no comprendió al principio…

-¿ella?... espera… no me digas que ella está aquí- abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al recordad aquella mujer.

-sí, ella también está aquí- fue todo lo que dijo.

-hay que darse prisa- salió corriendo sin soltar al niño, Frederica fue detrás de él…

**Wake the fury, the cry for mercy**

**Feel the winter's fire**

**Back to old days where I can recall**

**My candid unready desires**

**Abortion, contention turned to new life and redemption**

**Carried away by all that's said and done I'm a teardrop away**

**From salvation**

**From my own liberation**

-mi turno, robo… resuena el sonido de las espadas gemelas peleando unidas, ride Holy Blaster the Resolution- Naoki tuvo miedo por primera vez, este chico realmente era bueno, tal vez mejor que Aichi o Kai pensó –legion, seek the mate- declaro –naoki literalmente se quedo estático –adiós Naoki Ishida- el final se había decidido y Naoki había perdido.

-espera… ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué ayudas a esa chica?- grito Naoki mientras veía como el otro caminaba, se detuvo mirando de nuevo a Naoki Ishida.

-mi nombre es Edo- fue lo que respondió –y yo no estoy aquí para ayudar a esa niña berrinchuda con sus planes, más bien estoy aquí para salvar a la mujer que amo… Kourin- susurro lo ultimo volviendo a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡espera!- grito Naoki, pero era tarde Edo se había ido – ¡maldición! –

**Now the time has come and my path undone**

**All the boundaries've been broken, chains are dead and gone**

**Now the time has come and I am the one**

**A reign of renewal, carved on my roots**

**The king of the elves is back**

-aggg- Kai había recibido el ataque de la legion de Yami, ahora el estaba a 5 de daño mientras que Yami solo tenía 3… tenía que soportar un ataque más antes; cuando su hermana volvió a atacar pero esta vez logro defenderse.

Sabía que solo quedaba un turno, cerró sus ojos orando en silencio por un milagro; un fuerte destello llamo la atención de ambos gemelos… justo en el lugar donde Tatsunagi Kourin seguía atrapada por el fuego negro de Yami… el destello salió disparado hacia Kai, quedando justo detrás de él.

**One night I heard the owls say**

**Find the truth beneath the stars and travel back to heaths of green**

**A memory from long ago**

**Vague are floating like a branch I need to cling to**

Blaster Blade había escuchado la oración de Kai y había acudido a ayudarlo, Kourin que miraba todo desde su prisión estaba enfadada tras esto; ahora su plan estaba arruinado. Mientras el Blaster Blade aun en forma de destello entro dentro del cuerpo de Kai, una vez ahí una poderosa luz blanca comenzó a irradiar de él…

Una nueva visión se presento a Kai, esta vez una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda, junto a ella había otra mujer, cabellos azulados y ojos dorados muy brillantes; ambas parecían de la misma edad, salvo que la de pelo azulado estaba embarazada.

-madre ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto, la joven de castaña mientras la peliazul comenzaba con sus labores de parto.

-estoy bien Uroboros, por favor quédate a mi lado… tengo miedo por mis bebes- dijo la peliazul, justo en ese momento apareció el peliazul, esta vez era alguien conocido.

-madre, tranquila por favor, estamos aquí para ti- hablo Gaillard, que claramente se encontraba en ese pasado; después de algún tiempo la mujer al fin había dado a luz, eran dos gemelos de cabellos castaño. Ahora pudo ver con claridad, esa mujer era su madre, y lo que veía en ese instante era su propio nacimiento pero…

-noo… esta muerto…- susurro ella al ver que el pequeño no respiraba, Uroboros coloco su mano en la cabecita del más pequeño, haciendo que un destello comenzara a surgir.

-mama, la verdad es que he perdido a alguien muy importante para mí y ahora sigo sufriendo, tanto que no aguanto esta vida inmortal… le daré mi vida tal vez el tenga mejor futuro- hablo convirtiéndose en un destello y fusionándose con el bebe –mama, Gaillard cuiden bien de ellos, los veré en una nueva vida-

**I have been under siege**

**But overwhelmed my enemies**

**I'm still alive, prevail the realm **

La visión de Kai había cambiado, ahora se encontraba dentro de un espacio completamente negro, solo un destello que comenzó a tomar la forma del blaster blade; este le sonrió gentilmente a Kai y le entrego una pequeña luz blanca. Esta entro en Kai, y nuevamente un recuerdo nuevo surge de su interior…

Ahora se encontraba algunos años después de ser adoptado, más precisamente unos días antes de conocer a Aichi; blaster blade se encontraba de pie en forma de espiritu mientras el miraba la ventana.

-Hikari san- hablo blaster blade.

-se que te preocupas por mí, pero sé lo que hago… si sigo manteniendo mis poderes tarde o temprano aquello que atrapo a Yami vendrá por mi mientras mi hermano la está buscando, es por eso que debo permanecer oculto- fue todo lo que dijo sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

-hikari san, pero se pondrá aun mas en peligro de esta manera… sin sus poderes usted estará indefenso- respondió Blaster Blade mirando al joven niño el cual volteo a mirarlo de frente.

-no estaré indefenso, pronto llegara alguien para protegerme… y tú serás su guía… aunque yo no lo recuerde, tu lo harás por mi; y cuando llegue el día estará a un paso se hacerse realidad- dijo Kai sonriendo.

-Hikari san- susurro Blaster Blade –yo hare lo que tu desees e iré a donde tú quieras para protegerte- concluyo inclinándose ante el joven

-gracias blaster blade- fue todo lo que dijo

**Standing by the oak tree, crooked bones all over me**

**Knock, knock, hear the clock**

**The spiders are now stitching up**

**Standing by the ghost tree, lumpy, knotty old tree**

**Tic, toc, tic, toc**

**All my time is running out**

Gaillard y Leonard habían llegado al fin a la sala donde Yami y Kai estaban peleando aun, se sorprendieron al ver que la luz emanaba del mismo Kai; cuando esta finalmente cedió mostro a un Kai completamente diferente… 2 alas de ángel habían surgido al igual que su ropa completamente blanca y la serpiente negra que había surgido de la semilla de link joker había desaparecido.

-ya basta de esta pelea sin sentido hermana- hablo, con una mirada triste, robando una carta –por favor, salva a todos, conviértete en la guía para un nuevo futuro, Ride Eternal Angel of Hope Ouroboros, por favor trae a mi hermana de vuelta- giro al ángel que de inmediato irradio aun mas luz, Yami se quedo estática.

Muchos recuerdos felices aparecieron en su mente, sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr mientras poco a poco; cayó de rodillas mientras seguían llegando esas imágenes a su cabeza. Leonard corrió hacia ella y luego la abrazo con fuerza, seguido de Gaillard; al mismo tiempo Aichi y Neve habían llegado al fin a la sala seguidos de Ren, Frederica y Leon.

La esfera de fuego negro al fin se desintegro liberando a Tatsunagi Kourin, la cual cayo lentamente hasta quedar de pie; muy despacio levanto la mirada… sus ojos habían cambiado de color, de un verde brillante a un rojo sucio e inmundo.

-podrás haber despertado, pero no acabaras con mis planes- sus cabellos dorados se volvieron castaños, mientras comenzaba a levantarse; un aura maligna se levanto de su cuerpo.

-llegamos tarde- susurro Ren quien había llegado con Frederica a sus espaldas, solo para darse cuenta de que su mayor terror en esta batalla apenas comenzaba.

-si… la reina de los dioses ha despertado- murmuro la peliazul.

**I yearn for my release, disheartened bars contrived with hurt**

**A weave of broken dreams is caging me yet I will run away**

**Tear it up, tear it up, tear it up**

-¡MUERE HIKARI!- grito el cuerpo poseído de Kourin lanzando una gran esfera de energía oscura hacia Kai quien logro detenerla con un escudo de luz; Kourin comenzó a atacar innumerables veces a Kai que no podía hacer más que solo defenderse, ya que no quería dañarla.

-¡KOURIN!- un grito se escucho desde otra entrada, en ella estaba el hombre que había derrotado a Naoki Ishida hacia unos momentos.

-Edo ¿Qué hace el aquí?- se pregunto Frederica que corrió tanto como pudo para proteger a los pocos humanos que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡KOURIN, POR FAVOR LUCHA! ¡TU PUEDES CONTRA ELLA, LO HAS HECHO ANTES! ¡LUCHA MI AMOR VENCE A LA MALDITA DE HERA!-grito Edo desesperado, pues quería que Kourin saliera del trance; mas esto no sirvió ya que le lanzo una esfera de energía oscura arrojándolo lejos.

-¡EDO!- esta vez fue Leonard preocupado por quien había sido atacado, mas estaba completamente inmóvil pues no podía ayudarlo en el estado en que Yami se encontraba. Apretó su mandíbula, ahora solo podía ver como el inexperto de Kai Toshiki se enfrentaba a una diosa completa como Hera.

**The light of a new say is born**

**Caressing with its morning breeze**

**Crimson winds are gone with dawn**

**With every memory to seize**

**Stand and hail the sovereign**

**Dethroned, banished in slavery**

**Acclaim and revere the new King**

**Crowned with just our reverie**

**Our dream and fantasy**

Hera volvió a mirar a Kai, quien de un momento a otro extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar tan alto como podía; no quería que nadie resultara herido una vez más gracias a la pelea que tenían en ese momento. Tomo un respiro, tenía que admitir que estaba con miedo; no quería lastimar a la amiga de Aichi, Naoki y sus demás amigos pero ella había dejado de ser Kourin.

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer precipitadamente al suelo, Hera había aparecido detrás de él hiriéndolo gravemente haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Cayó justamente frente a Neve y Aichi, este último corrió a su lado apenas logro reconocerlo; lo abrazo fuertemente y dejo caer lágrimas rogando que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido.

-kai kun- susurro acariciando sus mejillas manteniéndolo aferrado a su pecho, el peliazul no iba a dejarlo solo de nuevo. Gaillard se había alejado de Yami y Leonard y había corrido solo para encontrar a su hermano casi sin vida en brazos de Aichi.

-esto es mi culpa, es mi culpa….- hablo Gaillard acercándose, comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos mientras más se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente.

-no es tu culpa Gaillard- trato de consolarlo Aichi, aun sin apartarse del lado Kai.

-sí lo es… Aichi san… yo debí llevarlo conmigo en aquel momento, nada habría pasado si yo lo hubiera protegido como prometí… ahora- sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr, ya no logro contenerse más, se sintió un completo estúpido… si tan solo…

-yo no creo que seas el culpable de nada- Gaillard levanto la vista para ver que la voz provenía de ni más ni menos que de Kai, que estaba comenzando a reaccionar luego de la caída y la herida que había recibido -¿crees en mi hermano?, ¿crees que puedo crear un milagro?-

-si, lo creo… lo creo con toda mi alma- susurro Gaillard secando sus lagrimas y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-y tu Aichi ¿crees que puedo crear un milagro?- pregunto Kai mirando a Aichi a los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos.

-siempre voy a creer en ti Kai kun- fue toda la respuesta que Aichi dio.

**Dreaming away**

**Find another way to live**

**And find another dawn and another place**

**Dreaming away**

**Try to be so strong within**

**And find another path and another road**

**Dreaming away**

**Give relief to the scars of yesterday**

**Washing away**

**All the blames you have already paid for**

Kai se levanto lentamente comenzando a caminar, luego volteo a ver a ambos peliazules -crean en mi por favor, mientras ustedes crean en mi; yo podre crear un milagro- luego de aquello Kai alzo el vuelo una vez más, esta vez irradiando nuevamente esa luz blanca que fue volviéndose más fuerte mientras más avanzaba.

Hera vio esto y comenzó a atacar sin fin de veces a la esfera de luz, esta vez ya no pudo hacerle nada; la esfera esta vez no tomo la forma de Kai si no que cambio su forma a la de una hermosa joven, la misma que apareciera en la visión del mencionado. Hera estaba anonadada por lo sucedido, ya que creía que aquella joven había desaparecido para siempre como Hades en un pasado distante.

-ya no dejare que hieras a nadie más- fue lo que dijo la joven antes de alzar sus brazos al frente.

-¿crees que puedes detenerme? Ja ja ja ja no me hagas reír Uroboros, tanto tiempo en el olvido y crees que puedes matarme niñita- se burlaba Hera a toda voz.

-antiguos rezos que se escuchan desde el inicio de los tiempos, esperanza que nace de la fe humana; he aprendido muchas cosas viviendo con los humanos… tanto como Kai Toshiki como Hikari… mientras haya fe hay esperanza y yo protegeré este mundo- Uroboros cerró sus ojos y poco a poco una luz comenzó a emanar una gran luz aun mas fuerte tanto así que la diosa comenzó a perder el control del cuerpo.

-jamás volverás a hacerle daño a nadie Hera- con eso la diosa fue separada del cuerpo de Kourin que cayó al templo de la luna y fue atrapada por Edo que había despertado; la luz poco a poco fue inundando todo el universo eliminando todo a su paso. Solamente estaban quienes se encontraban en el templo…

**Now the time has come and I sing my song**

**Of a small boy chasing daydreams, reaching high above**

**Now the time has come and I am the one**

**The passionate heartbeat and my soul ablaze**

**I have been crowned**

Los dioses y semidioses presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver la figura de Uroboros frente a ellos; ella les sonrió a todos de una manera cálida y tierna mientras lentamente iba acercándose a ellos.

-muchas gracias a todos, gracias por haberme ayudado a llegar hasta aquí… pero lamentablemente este es solo el comienzo; yo no puedo quedarme más con los humanos… es más que obvio que los dioses vendrán tras de mí, de ahora en adelante estaré donde ellos no puedan poner en peligro a la humanidad, aunque no podre asegurar que no vayan tras ustedes también… son libres de elegir si quieren venir conmigo o no- fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Aichi fue el primero en ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Uroboros, Ren miro a Frederica y al bebe, sonrió ligeramente tomando su mano comenzaron a caminar hacia la el mismo rumbo que Aichi, Gaillard tomo a Yami entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar con ella aun inconsciente.

Leonard se quedo en su lugar mirando a Edo, mientras varios se habían unido al grupo de Uroboros; Edo sonrió.

-tranquilo, estaré bien, yo quiero volver a mi casa y ser feliz con la mujer que amo… ve ella te va a necesitar- fue todo lo que dijo Edo.

-gracias, te veré algún día hermano- susurro Leonard comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás Naoki, Neve, Rati al igual que Edo y Kourin eran los únicos que se estaban quedando en el mundo humano.

**Abduction, subversion, deep inside, a wild commotion**

**No more at war with all that's said and done**

**I have finally conquered salvation**

**And my own liberation**

-espera… ¡¿Qué pasara ahora, luchamos tanto para traer a Aichi de vuelta y ahora resulta que se irán de nuevo?!- grito Naoki impotente al ver como todos partían.

-esto no es un adiós Naoki, podría decirse que es un hasta luego… cuando las guerras al fin terminen volveremos a casa… hasta entonces, confiare en que ustedes cuidaran de este mundo por nosotros- las figuras de Miwa, Misaki y Kamui se hicieron presentes en el lugar; sus recuerdos habían regresado nuevamente y ahora tenían conocimiento de lo que había ocurrido.

-les agradezco a todos haberme enseñado tanto, pero ahora no me queda más que decir adiós por ahora; cuando menos lo esperen nosotros volveremos… mientras dejare la tierra en sus manos; todos juntos… como mates forjen un nuevo futuro- la luz volvió a hacerse más fuerte dejando segados a todos los presentes.

Cuando la luz se extinguió Naoki se dio cuenta que se encontraba en card capital junto a todos los demás, Shingo salió de la tienda junto a varios amigos de todos ellos…

**With tears in my eyes I now follow my heritage**

**I have been crowned the new Elvenking**

Unas semanas después….

-oni san levántate, se hace tarde para ir a la escuela- grito una castaña desde afuera de la puerta, de la nada comenzó a golpearla pero al ver que el susodicho no abría… -muy bien tú te lo buscaste- patio la puerta con mucha fuerza tirándola al piso, pronto se dirigió directo a la ventana para abrir las cortinas de golpe, pero al ver que este no se paraba agarro la cobija con la que este se tapaba y la arrojo al piso solo para -¡KKKYYYYAAAAAA!-

La chica castaña salió disparada fuera de la habitación mientras un peliazul trataba de cubrirse al igual que un castaño idéntico a ella… al escuchar el grito la castaña otro peliazul salió corriendo a ver qué había pasado.

-¿Qué ocurre acaso….- no logro terminar la frase cuando vio la escena frente a él, rápidamente se cubrió los ojos y se alejo corriendo.

Media hora después, luego de aquel incidente todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, claro que había una gran incomodidad en el lugar…

-Aichi san me pasa el jugo- hablo el ojimiel, tratando de mantener la seriedad lo más posible.

-aquí tienes Gaillard Kun- dijo Aichi pasando el jugo mientras que el color rojo de sus mejillas no se disipaba con nada.

El desayuno trato de seguir lo más normal posible, claro, teniendo en cuenta que Aichi no dejaba de sonrojarse cada que veía a la castaña o Gaillard tras lo ocurrido en la mañana, todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a su escuela.

En el camino se encontraban a todos sus conocidos lo que lo hizo más ameno y olvidaron un poco el suceso embarazoso de la mañana; Gaillard comenzó a hablar con Ren sobre un nuevo juego de cartas llamado Buddyfight mientras que Frederica y la castaña comenzaron a hablar sobre como el pequeño Seiya ya comenzaba a aprender a leer tan pequeño; Aichi y el castaño se quedaron hasta el último, este abrazo a Aichi de la cintura.

-Toshiki- susurro Aichi al sentir el abrazo del castaño, este solo sonrió alegre.

-sé que mi sueño aun no se cumple, pero poco a poco comienza el viaje para que se vuelva realidad- susurro Kai.

-ya lo veras Kai kun, algún día tu sueño será una realidad- Aichi le sonrió.

-lo sé, aunque hay dudas que aún faltan resolver… como que ocurrió con mi madre o por que los dioses quieren que desaparezcamos… mientras estés conmigo no tengo miedo de seguir adelante- hablo Kai mirando a Aichi dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Kai kun…- susurro Aichi.

-ya tenias tiempo de no decirme así- dijo Kai con una sonrisa…

-bueno… je je je je…. Ya no estás solo, estoy contigo y también tienes a tus hermanos y a todos nuestros amigos y también…- no termino la ultimo cuando un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas

-lo sé, te amo Aichi… a ti y a nuestro niño o niña- hablo Kai sonriendo dulcemente, así caminaron juntos tomados de la mano, esperando ansiosos un futuro que sabían enfrentarían juntos sin miedo…

Fin

Comentarios de Vectriz Ikaros: xD que les puedo decir ame este cap es el más largo que es escrito hasta ahora; este en si es el final pero aun queda un mini epilogo espero les haya gustado owo esperen que pronto habrá una continuación…


	6. epilogo

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito y la canción epilogo de mago de oz, la historia es original de la Admi Ikaros **

Ikaros: bien les presento el epilogo de la historia

Epilogo

Kai camino un rato por la escuela durante el descanso, quería alejarse de todo por un momento; al final termino en la azotea del edifico. Se recostó en el suelo mientras veía el cielo…

**-Cada arruga de mi piel**

**Es el mapa de lo que viví- **

Kai comenzó a cantar una canción mientras cerró sus ojos, comenzó a pensar en todos los que conocía que habían llegado a ese mundo con él; Yami había perdido la memoria de lo que había ocurrido luego de aquello, por lo que Gaillard y el le crearon un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida.

Su nombre ahora era Uchida, y era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela; era de las más sobresalientes tanto en calificaciones como en deportes. Leonard, decidió cambiar su apariencia y nombre para no afectar mucho a Yami/Uchida; ahora era conocido como Ibuki Kouji.

Después de unas semanas, habían comenzado a salir juntos; aunque muchas veces a Leonard le dolía que Yami no lo recodara, también estaba feliz de poder ver esa alegría en su rostro que tanto había deseado ver.

**-Cada cana es un adiós**

**Un te quiero, un hola, un perdón-**

Después de algun tiempo hablando, tanto Frederica como Ren habían hecho las paces y habían reiniciado su relación; ambos convivían mucho con su pequeño hijo. El cual era la adoración de casi todos… sobretodo de Aichi y Uchida que adoraban a los niños.

**-Mi diario está en mi piel**

**Nadie pude leer el guion-**

Mientras en el mundo de los humanos, Misaki y Miwa habían iniciado una relación; pronto ambos se graduarían e irían a la misma universidad; Naoki también pensaba en su futuro al igual que Kamui. Pero siempre mantenían la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos, Neve por su parte volvió a su país y al bosque que tanto amaba, visitado muchas veces por Rati que pasaba una vez cada 3 meses con su padre vendiendo donas.

Por su parte Edo y Kourin volvieron a estar juntos, Edo se había transformado en representante de las Ultra Rare y ahora se encontraban en una gira mundial alrededor del mundo; siendo felices como lo habían sido en el pasado.

**-De la obra de mi existir**

**De victorias derrotas y amor-**

Kai reflexiono sobre su propia vida, actualmente estaba al lado de Aichi; pronto ambos tendrían un hijo… pero sabía que aun había muchas interrogantes en su vida. Posiblemente muchos peligros le esperaban en un futuro, pero sabía que no estaba solo para enfrentarlo.

**-Despedidas ante una canción….**

**En otra parte**

Un chico de cabello tricolor se detuvo de repente, estaba caminando por la terraza del apartamento cuando algo llamo su atención, un ligero canto algo familiar… la puerta principal mostrando a un peliblanco con ojos cafés con unas bolsas de mandado que dejo en la cocina.

-Yugi, entra no quiero que te resfríes- hablo el peliblanco sacando las cosas para guardarlas en la alacena; acto seguido luego de eso comenzó a sacar otras para preparar la cena.

-está bien, Bakura oni san- respondió el tricolor alegre, entrando al apartamento; antes de entrar miro una última vez la terraza.

…

-algún día descubriré mi pasado, hasta ese entonces, espéranos por favor mama- susurro Kai levantándose del suelo, pronto las clases volverían a comenzar y el debía estar a tiempo

Fin?

Vectriz Ikaros: bien este es el epilogo de la historia, como ven realmente solo es un final abierto ya que pensé en continuar esta saga más adelante espero les haya gustado n.n pronto tendrán un especial de este fic de día de muertos y halloween protagonizado por Ren y Seiya.


End file.
